Get Marry
by Nigellica
Summary: This is the progression of Goten and Trunks' relationship throughout their lives, how I see it. Truten TrunksxGoten yaoi


**Hi everybody, I know it has been a long time but I've been very busy. Anyway this is something that I just wanted to write for no particular so I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

When Goten was 5

"Hey mum," Goten said sleepily, looking up at his mother through bleary eyes. A big day of fun and training with Chi-Chi and Trunks had worn the little demi-Saiyan out.

"What's the matter Goten?" she asked sitting down on the edge of his bed, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"What's married?" he asked with a little yawn.

"When two people love each other very much they get married, like your daddy and me," she smiled sadly.

"Don't be sad, I'll married you mum," Goten said blinking sleepily.

"Oh honey you can only marry one person, someone you're not related to," she laughed and kissed his forehead.

"So I can't married Gohan either?" he pouted.

"No honey, they have to be someone you're not related to if you want to MARRY them," she corrected gently.

"Then I'll get marry with Trunks," he gave an innocent smile as his eyes closed again.

She chuckled softly at her youngest, "Married honey, you'll get married to Trunks."

She kissed his forehead and watched as he snuggled up with a teddy and slept.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he was 6

Bulma and Chi-Chi had decided to go shopping for the day, leaving Goten and Trunks to train with Piccolo for the day.

"Ouch! Mr Piccolo, Trunks bit me!" Goten wailed.

Piccolo growled, he could definitely feel a headache coming on.

"Then bite him back!"

The spiky haired boy grinned and bit Trunks on the leg when he tried to stop him.

"Ow, Chibi that hurt," he pulled his pants down to examine the bite, "Look you drew blood! That's not fair."

Trunks grabbed his best friend by the sleeve as he tried to pull away and bit the shoulder which revealed itself.

"Trunks! What was that for?"

"I drew blood too so now we're even," he said in satisfaction.

"You bit me twice idiot, how is that even?" Goten pouted.

"Enough biting!" Piccolo roared, "I think that is enough for today."

Last time he'd agree to mind the brats for them.

That night Chi-Chi froze as Goten stripped off and climbed into the bath tub.

"Goten honey, what's that on your shoulder?" she asked examining the mark.

"Trunks was being stupid and bit me," he pouted, "He started it."

"Started what?"

"He bit me so I bit him back but I musta bit him too hard cuz I made him bleed so he bit me again and made me bleed and then Mr Piccolo stopped us before I could bite him again. It's not fair."

"Goten Son! Tomorrow you will apologise to Trunks and no more biting, if you have to fight you do it properly!" Chi-Chi ordered.

"But he started it…"

"Goten!"

"Yes Mum," the boy sulked, when she left he dared mutter, "I don't see why I have to apologise, he started it…"

"Don't worry Chibi," Gohan grinned at his little brother, "What do you think Bulma will say when she finds out what he did? He'll have to apologise too."

That night Goten slept with a giant grin on his face.

ooo

The spiky haired boy giggled when he saw Trunks' face, he had what Goten called his 'Proud Saiyan Prince' look. It was obvious Gohan had been right; Trunks had gotten an earful as well.

The younger boy scratched the back of his head in the typical Son manner and chuckled, "Sorry about biting you. I didn't mean to do it that hard."

Chi-Chi glared at him, "Or at all I mean, I won't bite again."

"That's alright Chibi, I'm… sorry for biting you-"

"Twice," Goten supplied helpfully.

The purple haired prince glared, "Alright, for biting you twice."

Goten grinned and hugged his best friend, "Its okay."

Trunks blushed and pushed him away, "Wanna spar?"

ooo

Vegeta had finished training with his son for the day and had filled the large bath for the both of them. When Trunks finished stripping off his father spotted the bite mark on his leg.

"Boy, what's that?" The prince demanded staring at his leg.

Trunks fought down a blush, "Goten bit me father, yesterday while we were training with Piccolo."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "And did you bite the brat back?"

He couldn't fight the slight blush at that, "Yes father."

"Hmph," he replied closing his eyes. When the boy finally laid back in the tub and closed his own eyes Vegeta eyed his son speculatively.

Kakarot's brat eh? This could be interesting.

oooooooooooooooo

Goten was 8 when he finally started being home schooled. It had taken things a while to get back to normal after the battle with Buu, he had gotten used to having a father around, it was fun. They had spent a lot of time together getting to know each other and training together before Chi-Chi decided it was time to start his schooling properly.

After the first week it became apparent that it wasn't working. Unlike during his training Goten was all over the place and wouldn't pay attention.

"Goten, honey, what's wrong? Don't you like learning?" his mother asked in concern.

"No, I do its just…" he trailed off.

"What's wrong then? You weren't like this with training," she smiled and sat down beside him.

"That's cuz it wasn't just me, Trunks was here too, it feels weird alone," he pouted.

"Would you rather be taught with Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked gently pulling her son into her lap while he was still small enough to fit.

His answering grin was like the sun coming out, "Could I? That'd be awesome fun!"

"I'll go call Bulma," she promised kissing his head.

Bulma had already started Trunks' schooling before the battle, but ever since then he hadn't been as concentrated, she thought it might because the change in time. Before the battle she had taught him in the evenings after work and he spent the days training with Goten. Now however she took time during the day to teach and worked evenings instead to try and give him a sense of normalcy.

"Vegeta, have you noticed a difference in Trunks during training at all?" Bulma asked in concern one night after Trunks was in bed.

"It's only to be expected," he said returning to his book.

"What is?"

"After the time spent fused with Kakarot's boy it's only natural their bond would be stronger. Most likely he wants the brat with him, they are used to doing everything together woman. You've disrupted their training pattern," Vegeta snorted.

It was the next week when Bulma got a call from Chi-Chi. From then on Chi-Chi took control of their schooling, when they got to the higher level schooling Bulma would take over.

Goten ran into the kitchen and grabbed a soft drink out of the fridge. He quickly opened it and took a mouthful grinning hugely.

Trunks' eyes narrowed and he opened the fridge, "Goten! Did you take the last pink soft drink?"

"I got here first, I'm allowed," he poked his tongue out.

"Oh real mature Chibi," Trunks rolled his eyes and pinched the can.

"Trunks! That's mine," Goten whined.

"Oh yeah?" Trunks asked with a glint in his eye.

He very deliberately held his mouth over the can and dribbled into the can and swished it around.

"Here you go, you can have it back," he smirked.

Goten glared and grabbed the can and took a quick sip swallowing it as quickly as possible and giving Trunks a triumphant look. He quickly dribbled a little of his own saliva into the can and handed it back to him.

"No it's alright, if you really want it that much you can have it."

"Gross Chibi, I'm not drinking that," the Saiyan prince said gagging.

"That's ok, you don't have to, I totally understand. Just because I could do it doesn't mean you have to. I won't think any less of you I promise," his eyes glittered with barely held laughter.

Trunks growled and downed the rest of the can quickly and Goten burst out laughing.

"How was your day sweetie?" Bulma asked as she set the table for dinner.

"Goten was being annoying and took the last drink so I spat in the can and he drunk some but then he did the same and I couldn't say no or he would have won so I had to drink some too," Trunks ranted scowling.

Vegeta's laughter rang out loudly from the doorway and both of the others in the room stared at him, completely shocked.

"Um father?"

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked at the same time.

He smirked, "You drank each other's saliva on purpose? I can't believe the idiot's brat managed to trick you."

Well that was that then.

oooooooooooooooo

Goten was 16 when it happened.

"Goten, breakfast time honey," Chi-Chi called out sitting down opposite her husband.

Even now she would still touch his hand or face occasionally just to assure herself he was still there. They finished eating and still there was no sign of their youngest. It was then that Goku noticed his son's ki start to fluctuate wildly, without a word he bolted up the stairs and burst into his son's room.

On the bed Goten lay flushed and breathing shallowly, the boy let out a moan and Chi-Chi flew to his side.

Goku stood in the doorway confused, "But….Saiyans never get sick…"

Chi-Chi glared, "Well obviously they must, I'll take care of him, you go ring Bulma and see if she knows anything about it."

She set about caring for her feverish son while Goku went and called Capsule Corporation.

"What?" the voice answered.

"Ah Vegeta," Goku said with slight relief, "I just need to ask Bulma something, is she there?"

"The woman is taking care of Trunks, what's the problem Kakarot?" he growled.

"Oh yeah, you might know. You said Saiyans don't get sick but Goten woke up with a fever and seems to be in pain. Any idea what's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about Kakarot, his body is preparing to regenerate his tail," the Prince told him.

"Ah ok, wait we do that?" Goku asked, "Even after surgery?"

"Yes idiot, if you had kept your tail for any decent amount of time you would know that Saiyans shed and regrow their tail every 10-20 years depending on the individual. Didn't you ever wonder about it growing back?"

"But why would it do that?" he asked in confusion.

"Kakarot we are a race of warriors, it is expected tails would be lost in battle. So much of our power comes from the tail, its only natural for the body to compensate," Vegeta explained tiredly.

"And the fever?"

"Is a warning of the tail coming so you don't get into a battle and have to deal with the lapse of balance the tail brings. Let me know when it regenerates."

Vegeta hung up and smirked, how very interesting. He went and stood in the doorway watching his feverish son thrashing around on his bed as his body prepared itself, in his mind he could see a dark haired teenager miles away in the exact same position.

Very interesting indeed…

Goku stared at the phone. He walked back to Goten's room and sat on the other side of the bed.

"How is he?" he asked quietly brushing the teen's hair away from his face.

"He's still boiling and I think the pain is getting worse. Did you find out what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's his tail growing back, happens every 10-20 years," Goku explained quietly, "It should stop when his tail grows back. Vegeta wants us to let him know when it happens."

"Vegeta? You didn't talk to Bulma?"

"No she was busy, I think Trunks is the same as Goten at the moment," he gently stroked the boy's face, "Maybe we should roll him onto his stomach, his back has got to be hurting."

"Oh of course, I should have thought of that," the pair of them gently rolled Goten onto his stomach and some of the pain lines disappeared from his face.

"This time I think we should leave the choice of keeping his tail to him," Goku whispered, "After all he's never had a tail before."

Chi-Chi sighed, "I suppose you're right, I still don't like it but he's almost an adult, it's really up to him."

"Thanks Chich," Goku walked around and gave her a gentle kiss, "I'll go clean up."

Goku felt Goten's ki level steadily climbing.

"Goku! Come here now, something is happening!" Chi-Chi called out frantically.

When he reached Goten's room the teen was standing on his bed, eyes closed as he powered up, his whole body was tense. Goku quickly stood in front of his wife to shield her from the pure energy emanating from his son. He could feel the answering ki spike from Capsule Corp as Trunks' body obviously did the same thing.

Goten's hair flickered to gold and still his power climbed, the boy was panting and screaming until finally a glowing golden tail shot out of his back. Goten made a choking noise and collapsed back face down on his bed. His face was no longer tense or in pain but now relaxed and happy as the dark brown tail waved happily before wrapping around him.

Goku gave his son and wife a light kiss and went to call Vegeta.

"Kakarot?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you felt the ki from there but Goten's tail just finished regenerating. I know I could certainly feel Trunks," Goku chuckled.

"Hn, you really have been neglecting that boy's training Kakarot, his power should far exceed that by now," Vegeta snorted.

"He's only young, and Trunks isn't much better," Goku said defensively.

"I agree, I have been far too lenient on the boy, from now on he will be training with me. You and your brat are welcome to join us if you think you can keep up," he added with a smirk, like I could keep them apart.

"What? Oh uh sure why not?" Goku said in surprise.

"Well you'd better start cooking, your brat will be starving when he wakes up."

Once again Vegeta hung up without any sort of warning.

As he stared at his son a look of pride crossed his face watching the white tail waving around filling the room with Trunks' Saiyan scent which had been missing for as long as his tail. Finally the boy was a proper Saiyan.

ooo

Goten finally stirred and felt a hand on his forehead.

"His temperature has gone back to normal," Goku's voice whispered softly.

"Well his food is ready as soon as he's awake," Chi-Chi whispered back from the direction of the door.

Goten's nose twitched and he sat up as he realised he was starving, "Man I'm starving."

Goku laughed, "Easy Goten, you need to get your balance back before you go anywhere."

"My balance?" the teen gave him a confused look, "What's wrong with my balance?"

Goku grinned, "You have a little extra counterweight on your back now."

He watched as the tail tapped Goten on the shoulder and the boy touched it gently in wonder, shivering as he felt the sensation on both ends. He waved it experimentally and his eyes grew wide as it responded.

Goku watched as his son discovered his tail for the very first time; it was one of the most touching things he had ever seen. Goten ran his hand over the length of his tail all the way from root to tip.

"I have a tail," Goten said in amazement, "How did that happen?"

"You don't remember?" he shook his head and Goku grinned, "You've been out to it all day and then you powered up and it grew back."

Goten's eyes filled with tears, "I didn't even realise it was possible…"

"Neither did I, according to his royal highness," Goku rolled his eyes, "It happens all the time he just never bothered to tell anyone."

Goten grinned, "Of course, I should have known."

He put his feet down and stood up carefully, falling over immediately.

Goku laughed and helped him up, "When you're up to it there's food downstairs for you."

Trunks was making a similar discovery, without the explanation.

"Food is on the table," Vegeta grunted and walked out.

A moment later he smirked as he heard the thump, "And your tail has grown back too," he called out casually.

Both boys went to sleep soon after eating, their bodies still needing time to recover from the regeneration. The next day however they were completely back to normal.

Goten bounced down to the kitchen and took a seat for breakfast.

"Feeling better sweetie?" Chi-Chi asked with a smile.

"Yup, I've got the balance down," he nuzzled his tail with a grin, "I've never had a tail before."

Chi-Chi set down his plate and sat opposite him with a serious look.

"Now Goten, I'm sure I already know your answer but I just want to be sure. Do you want to keep your tail? If you want to remove it that's alright," she saw the brief look of horror that crossed his features and quickly added, "I'm not going to push you either way, I just wanted you to know that the option is there if you wanted it."

Goten gently stroked his tail, "Thanks but I think I'll keep it."

She gave a tight smile, "Of course Goten, it's up to you," she left to clean up.

His head jerked up from the breakfast he was shovelling in when he felt Trunks' power spike rapidly before lowering and raising again twice, then settling back to its usual level to await a response.

With a grin Goten quickly finished up his food and ran outside. He let his power drop slightly then climb and drop three times in rapid succession. There were two power spikes as reply from Trunks, in the system they had worked out when they reached their teens.

Goten flew off towards The Den, their little hiding place they had been using since Goten was six. Of course, in families that could sense the whereabouts of ki it wasn't much of a secret, but everyone knew that to approach the den without a good reason meant an all out fight with the two of them. Not even Vegeta was cocky enough to push them, they fought best as a team, unlike any of the others, and they also fought dirty, the reputation as pranksters was there for a reason.

Goten landed and looked around, he grinned and stretched, the tension from the day before leaving his body as he surveyed his little kingdom. There was a decent sized cave, smoothed from years of running water when the river was higher. Now the opening sat about five meters from the bank, the roof was high enough for both of them to stand with extra thrown in. To one side there was a hole in the roof that let light in and made a nice little shower when it rained. Over the years the boys had added an old couch and two mattresses to their little haven, as well as many old toys.

The raven haired boy was contemplating a swim when he was tackled from behind and they both tumbled into the river.

As he surfaced he saw the grin on Trunks' face and couldn't help grinning in answer.

"Hey Chibi, guess yours grew back too," Trunks said hugging him excitedly.

"Yup," Goten wiggled his brown tail, "Hey wow, why's yours white?"

Trunks stroked it absently, "Dad said that each time you lose your tail there's a chance it'll grow back a different colour."

Goten looked confused as he climbed up and sat on the bank, "Why would it do that?"

Trunks followed and sat beside him, "He said its cuz whatever colour your tail is is the colour you are when you turn in a giant ape, so I think it's like a camouflage thing. I mean you'd be good on a dirt planet and I'd work well on an ice planet. Something like that anyway."

"I guess that makes sense…" he laid back on the dirt.

"Yeah," Trunks stripped off and dipped his clothes in the river to wash the dirt off before he hung them out on their makeshift clothesline, a rope strung between two trees; it had seen much use over the years.

Goten did the same and they both walked into the cave and dried off using the towels kept there for that very purpose before adding them to the line.

Trunks flopped down onto one of the beds and Goten lay on the couch.

"Hey Chibi?"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder about what's gonna happen next?" Trunks asked with a slight yawn.

"Not really," Goten laughed, "We'll probly both have naps and then go for another swim, talk for a while and then head off. What's the point in wondering about that?"

"No I mean like, what's gonna happen next in your life? How do you see life going from now on?" Trunks asked, folding his arms under his head.

"Dunno," Goten yawned and shifted, "Never really thought about it I guess. I suppose I'll have to move out at some point, maybe build a house near here and just live off the land. I can't really see me living in a big city and working at a desk."

They both laughed at that, "Yeah somehow I don't really see you as the desk job type either. So, were you planning on living alone out here?"

"What? You want someone else to join us?" Goten asked in confusion.

"Oh so I'm welcome in your little house?" Trunks teased.

Goten chuckled lightly, "Well I just figured you'd live there too. You don't have to if you don't want to, but to be perfectly honest that's the only way I can imagine it."

"Yeah me too Chibi, me too," the prince grinned up at the roof as they both drifted off.

Trunks woke sniffing the air, he was surrounded by the most beautiful scent he had ever smelled, it was everywhere. He opened his eyes and looked around, trying to pinpoint the source. He stalked around the cave sniffing everything. It wasn't the toys, not the couch or the mattresses, he crouched beside Goten and sniffed, grabbing his tail he inhaled deeply and sighed. That was why he had never smelled it before, it was Goten's tail.

He sat cross legged and just sniffed the appendage running his hand over the soft fur with a smile. Goten woke up purring, the most delicious feeling running up his spine.

He blinked and turned around to see Trunks stroking and sniffing his tail.

"Uh… Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten asked in confusion.

The Saiyan Prince gave him a dreamy smile, "Chibi your tail smells so edible, it's beautiful."

Goten caught his tail in one hand and sniffed it, "I can't smell a thing Trunks."

"But it's so strong. It woke me up," Trunks stared at him, his pupils slightly dilated.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger boy's in a gentle kiss.

He sat back and stared for a moment, Goten grinned and tackled him to the mattress, pinning him with a cheeky grin.

"Don't start something you can't finish Trunks," he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over the Prince's.

He moved teasingly over his neck, in their naked states Trunks' arousal was plain to see, as was Goten's. He too could smell something bewitching, and it seemed fairly safe to assume that it was coming from Trunks' tail.

Trunks bucked wildly and managed to flip on top of Goten, he licked up the column of his neck and back down again, he bit his neck aggressively and Goten arched his back, moaning loudly.

"Kami, Trunks I need you," he whimpered, his entire body felt so hot, somehow deep down he knew why. He wanted to feel Trunks inside of him, no; he NEEDED to feel Trunks inside of him.

Trunks grinned and released his arms, raining little kisses over his belly; he parted Goten's legs gently and knelt between them.

Thank Kami for the internet.

He slid a finger down and pushed lightly at the puckered entrance, he stilled all over when his fingertip slid in effortlessly, he panicked at the liquid feeling inside.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked watching the look of terror on Trunks' face.

"I- I don't know, it's all wet…" Trunks told him in a high pitched voice, "Just lie still and I'll see if I can find out what it is."

Goten's breathing sped up slightly and he closed his eyes.

Trunks slid his finger in deeper and pulled it out; it wasn't covered in blood like he suspected, but a translucent liquid… like lube.

He blushed furiously, "Uh Goten? You didn't happen to put any lube or anything in your arse did you?"

Goten's eyes opened quickly and he stared at him, "Is this a trick question?"

Trunks stared back and held up his finger, "Well Chibi, you seem to… uh; you seem to be excreting your own lube."

Goten's eyes widened and he sat up pushing Trunks back, "No way, that's not possible."

He grabbed Trunks' finger and stared at it, he slowly lowered his own finger to slide it easily into his backside, his eyes widened even further as he pulled it out and stared at the translucent liquid.

"Holy crap, I think you're right…what's wrong with me?" his body shook a little.

"Maybe… maybe it's a Saiyan thing," Trunks said hesitantly.

Goten pushed Trunks over onto his back and kissed him as he slid a finger into Trunks' entrance. He pulled back laughing in relief.

Goten held up his finger and kissed Trunks again and again happily, "It's a Saiyan thing!"

He grinned and kissed Trunks' neck eagerly as the heat took over his body again. He laid on his back with a seductive grin he spread his legs wide.

"Now where were we?" Goten asked with a slight smirk.

Trunks almost tackled him, kissing him desperately, he slid two fingers in, holding Goten down when his back arched. The raven hissed slightly at the intrusion, there was a slightly painful burn, but he was sure it was nothing compared to what it would have been had his body not provided the lubrication.

The Saiyan Prince feathered light kisses everywhere as he stretched his Goten in preparation, when he felt the boy relax he slid a third finger in, he continued his stretching, searching for the spot that, according to his sources, would make Goten feel amazing.

Goten's back arched and his eyes widened in a gasp, Trunks smirked and did it again, eliciting a quiet whimper from him.

Goten pulled him down for a demanding kiss, "In me, now," he said huskily.

Trunks laughed and pulled his fingers out, "Now, I think this is going to hurt Chibi," Trunks kissed the base of his throat as he lined himself up with Goten's entrance.

He slowly slid the head of his erection past the tight ring of muscle, Goten gasped and he stopped.

"Are you alright Chibi?" he asked worriedly.

Goten took a deep breath, "I'm fine, please keep going, slowly, it burns a little."

"I'm sorry Goten," he kissed him lightly; "I'll make you feel good I promise."

_If I can last that long…_he thought to himself.

The tight, silky heat of Goten clenched tightly around him was like heaven; suddenly he couldn't work out why it was that they'd never done this before. He slowly slid in, inch by inch until Goten felt like he was splitting him in half.

But in a good way.

Trunks was breathing heavily by the time he was fully in, his whole body trembled from the control it took not just to pull out and slam into Goten over and over again like every fibre of his body was demanding.

Goten brushed his tail under Trunks' nose with a smirk, "Move Trunks."

That was all the encouragement he needed, Trunks pulled most of the way out with a groan, he thrust back in, letting out a guttural groan in time with Goten's surprised gasp.

Neither of them could last long, the heady scent of the other was too powerful for either of them and Trunks' thrusts never reached a rhythm, he jerked Goten off awkwardly, trying to do it in time with his movements. It was rough and awkward but Goten still reached his release, letting out a roar as his seed splattered between them. Trunks gasped as Goten's inner walls clenched tightly around him, he finished his thrust and came with a soundless cry.

Trunks fell forward and Goten caught his weight, and lowered him gently to rest on his chest, he rolled them both onto their sides and gently brushed Trunks' hair away from his face with a smile.

Trunks laughed and rubbed a scar on the skin of Goten's shoulder, "Is this where I-"

"Bit me?" Goten supplied with a chuckle, "Yeah that's your fault your highness."

Trunks pouted jokingly and showed Goten the scar on his leg, "Hey you scarred me too Chibi."

Goten ran a finger over the still very obvious scar, "Wow, we must have done it properly."

"Yeah, I reckon," the purple haired boy laughed and lay on his back, "So…what now?"

"Well, we go out and have a swim, wash the sheets, hang them out and get dressed if our clothes are dry," Goten said hiding a smile.

The Prince rolled onto his side and stared at the dark haired boy, "You do that on purpose don't you?"

"Do what on purpose?" Goten asked innocently.

Trunks let out a joking growl and sat on top of him, tickling him. Goten squirmed, laughing until he couldn't take it anymore and flew out and plunged himself into the river.

When they had done exactly as Goten predicted they sat side by side in the grass near the river.

"What are we going to do Chibi?" Trunks yawned.

"What would you like us to do?" Goten asked seriously.

"I want… I want to keep doing this," Trunks said hesitantly, "And I want to be open about it, I don't want to keep anything a secret. I want everyone to know."

"Are you- do you mean, just the sex or…" Goten replied quietly.

Trunks sat up and pulled the raven into his arms, "Of course not Chibi, I want us to be together, always, like our parents, like Gohan and Videl. I love you Goten."

Goten beamed at him, "I love you too Trunks," he captured Trunks' lips in a lazy kiss.

Trunks grinned and sighed with a rueful smile, "So who do we tell first?"

"My parents," Goten said immediately, "Vegeta's scary."

Trunks laughed in agreement, "Alright, your parents it is."

They landed and walked inside holding hands; Chi-Chi leaped up from the table and hugged first Goten, then Trunks.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, "Please tell you're finally together."

Both boys blushed furiously, "Um Mum, we're finally together?" Goten said with the typical Son scratching-the-back-of-the-head gesture.

"I'm so glad," Chi-Chi said running a hand over his cheek with a fond smile, "Go tell your father, I think he's sparring with Vegeta."

Trunks and Goten looked at each other, the message was clear, Bulma first.

She was working down in her lab when they found her; once more they walked in hand in hand.

"Hand me that spanner will you Trunks honey?" Bulma said holding out a hand.

Trunks blinked and handed her the tool.

"Uh Mum, Goten and I-" Trunks began.

"Of course he can sleep over, you're big boys now, you don't have to ask. Trunks, can you grab me the socket wrench?" Bulma asked not looking up.

Trunks had to search a little before he could hand it to her.

"No, Mum, Goten and I are together," Trunks said blushing lightly.

"Of course you are hun, you're always together," Bulma said absently, tinkering away at her latest invention.

"No, I mean…as a couple," he turned a few shades more vivid.

Bulma finally stopped and turned, "Aw honey, of course you are," she kissed each of their foreheads.

"It was only a matter of time," she grinned at them and returned to her work.

"That only leaves…" they looked at each other and said together, "Dad."

Bulma snorted without looking up, "Good luck boys."

They could feel the vibrations and power pulsing in the air as they neared the area where their fathers were sparring. They flew hand in hand; Trunks could feel Goten's hand trembling a little.

"Hey, what's wrong Chibi?" Trunks asked, slowing down.

"You're Dad is going to kill me," Goten cringed, "I mean, its going to be kinda hard to carry on the Saiyan blood with a guy."

"Don't worry, he'll have to get through me Goten," Trunks grinned and kissed his hand as they reached the epicentre of the warzone.

They landed in clear view of the full blooded Saiyans and raised their power levels and dropped them back down quickly to grab their attention.

Goku and Vegeta were both panting when they landed.

"Hey boys, what's up?" Goku asked, wiping the sweat off his brow and powering down.

"This better be important brats," Vegeta snarled.

"Um… we just wanted to let you know that we're together," Trunks said nervously.

"Why did you have to tell us that?" Goku asked cocking his head, "You're always together."

"No Dad, we're a couple," Goten explained.

"A couple of what?" he asked blinking.

Vegeta snorted, "Idiot."

Goten pulled Trunks' head towards him and kissed his lips lightly and pulled back to watch his father's expression, "Understand now?"

"Of course," Goku grinned, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"…"

"Brats, you interrupted my training for this?" Vegeta growled.

"We just thought we should let you know…" Trunks trailed off self consciously.

"You've been mated since you were 9 fool," Vegeta smirked at their looks of disbelief.

"We…what?" The boys looked at each other and shrugged, it was clear neither of them understood.

"Haven't you wondered why those bite marks never healed? You marked each other, then you swapped bodily fluids. In my eyes you've been married for years," Vegeta said turning to Goku, "Come on Kakarot, let's finish our sparring."

"Wait, what?" Trunks demanded, "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "You marked each other, remember that?"

"Yeah of course," the purple haired boy ran a finger over the scar on Goten's shoulder.

"It's the beginning of a Saiyan courtship, then comes the trade of bodily fluids," Vegeta explained impatiently.

Goten turned bright red, "We never did anything like that when we were little!"

Vegeta sighed in exasperation, "Those aren't the only bodily fluids you possess moron. You swapped saliva; you may as well have kissed."

The boys both blushed shyly, "Is that really all it takes?"

"Yes, you've been bound together for years; you were ruined for anyone else long ago. It wasn't coincidence that your tails grew back the exact same day. Your entire bodies are synchronised, it won't be long before one of you goes into heat, and for goodness sake use protection. You are far too young for brats of your own," Vegeta growled.

"Heat?" Goten and Trunks looked at each other, "Brats?"

"Of course, I expect an heir, but not for quite a while, other than that I don't care what you do," Vegeta walked off and grabbed Goku by the scruff of the neck and took off, "Don't interrupt my training!"

They both stared after him in shock, how had they not known all this before?

Trunks laced his fingers through Goten's, "Well that went better than expected."

Goten burst out laughing, "That's one way of putting it husband."

The Saiyan Prince blushed once again and pulled Goten into the air with him, he wrapped his arms tightly around his husband and kissed him gently, enjoying the feel and taste of the boy who had been his only one for longer than he could remember.

"I love you my darling husband," Trunks grinned.

"Hey you started it," Goten reminded him.

"You can thank me later."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought. My very first DBZ fic.**


End file.
